To love a Slave
by NamekGirls
Summary: This follows the main story line, but Piccolo owns a female Namek slave whom he falls inl ove with
1. Chapter 1

She was Namek, for they were uncommon souls among her race. Her hair was long and dark, eyes were bright and blue like a blue jay, and her skin green with pointed ears and pink muscles among her limbs. Her gown was white with a blue apron around her waist.

He held her in a cave so to speak, Piccolo Jr it was. Back when he was King Piccolo she was his slave, for sex, for whatever it may be, she was there. When he lost his battle to Goku, she almost didn't know what to do with her new freedom, but sat and waited in the cave until he came back, and 1 year later he did as a full grown Piccolo Jr.

He had become kinder hearted as Piccolo Jr, but she still was under his control from now and until forever. But his kinder heart choose to no longer make her sleep on a cave floor, but create a small home in the mountains for them with blankets and a bed. His heart was set on destroying Goku.

Just hours before this moment, Goku was proposing to Chichi in the martial arts ring, now before him was a harmed Piccolo, lying on the ground, with a ring torn to pieces.

Yusagie, the Namek women he has had as his servant for centuries, stood on the sidelines watching breathlessly as Piccolo was torn to pieces. Her hair was full of darkness and curls, they overwhelmed her back for they reached her behind. Her skin, as green as his, but her eyes big and blue. She was tall, just like he was.

Goku lifted his arms one last time, to give one final blow to Piccolo when Yusagie's feet left the ground. She rushed towards Piccolo, laying herself over his body.

Goku suddenly stopped.

"No please. Don't." She didn't move her body from his.

Goku looked over at Chichi, then slowly landed to the ground. He walked over to Piccolo's body and Yusagie, kneeling down beside them both. Goku's eyes met with Yusagie's. He smiled. "You must really care about him to risk your own life. She's a keeper Piccolo." Slowly Goku placed a senzu bean into Piccolo's mouth.

Within minutes, Yusagie was helping Piccolo stand up. He stared at Goku. Goku stared at him and Yusagie.

"Take care." Said Goku with a smile and a nod to Yusagie. She smiled from his kindness.

"Next time I see you. I will win." Piccolo aggressively grabbed Yusagie's arm, and flew into the air.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS." He screamed at her.

"Stop moving then—Jesus." She put the bandages down. "You do it yourself than." She had changed three sets since last night.

"Go get me my water, NOW." Piccolo yelled to her.

Yusagie rolled her eyes. "Yep."

It was early in the morning, she usually woke up before Piccolo, but she had to. She had to go collect water from the river like she did every morning, just so Piccolo would have water when he trained. She grabbed her big jug and balanced it on her head, making way to the river near by.

The birds had just started chirping and the sun was rising, there was enough light she could see. She began to dip the jug of water into the river where the waterfall flowed into. She suddenly saw something floating in the river. She couldn't make it out, it looked like a log. She could tell it was something different. She help up her gown and walked into the water knee deep, with one hand she grabbed the basket and with the other she held her dress, pulling it back to shower. When she stepped out of the water she unraveled the Picnick basket and there, oddly enough, was a baby Namek.

She gasped out of surprise, the baby had to not have been much older then a few days, for his body was still covered in the slime that comes from the egg.

She wrapped him back up and closed the basket, holding the basket handle around her arm as she balanced the jug of water on top of her head.

When she entered the cottage Piccolo was standing in their small living room shirtless and bandaged with his purple pants on. "Oh good Yusagie, you have my water." He smiled in satisfaction. "And food for me in a basket hu? Good women." He stated putting on his shirt.

Yusagie placed down the jug and the basket. She lifted the lid revealing the baby and taking him out. Piccolo looked at her in shock. "What the-Where the hell did you get that?"

"I found him, in the river." She cuddled the baby in her arms.

"Well throw it back in. He isn't fucking Moses." he clenched his teeth.

"I want to keep him." She stared down at the baby, stroking his cheek.

"No, get rid of him." Piccolo grabbed his jug of water.

"Why? Why cant I have this? I have served you for hundreds of years. Give me this one-"

"No! How can you take care of me and a child?" He yelled to her.

"Please! Train him. He could help you defeat Goku."

Piccolos eyes narrowed to her statement, it was a good idea. Nameks did grow faster than humans, so it wouldn't be long before he could help fight. "Fine. I better not hear it talk, speak, whatever sounds it makes." He flew off into the distance to train.

She washed off the baby, such little tiny cries he had when the water touched his skin. "Shhh" she wrapped him in a blanket and tried to keep him warm.

By the time Piccolo had gotten back by sundown, she had done everything she needed to do, washed his clothes, cleaned the house and made him food, all with the baby wrapped around her in a sling she hand made from the fabrics they stole from a market.

"You are still carrying that thing?" He knew this was the work of Kami, who else would leave a baby and have her just happen to find it? "Good thing you got everything done, or the child would be gone." He sat down to eat the gumbo she had made for him. She ignore him as she did the dishes.

He stared at the tiny Namek who's little face was popping out of the sling, with it's tiny antennas and tiny ears. "What's it's name?"

"Why don't you name him?" Yusagie responded as she turned the water off and pulled his small body into her arms.

"No." he took another bite of his food.

"Want to hold him?"

"No."

She stared down at the sleeping baby, rocking him. "We could name you Piccolo."

"No."

"Baby P it is." She said in a cute voice rubbing her nose against his.

She laid him down in his handmade crib, which was really the basket she found him in, he was wrapped in blankets to keep warm. "It's cold tonight." She pulled the basket beside her and Piccolo's bed.

"It will be fine." Piccolo mumbled laying down on his side of the bed.

"HE might get cold. I'll sew some clothes for him tomorrow."

"Whatever." Piccolo pulled the blankets over his head, falling asleep.

Piccolo woke up suddenly in the early morning, before Yusagie did. She felt his movements in the bed and woke up, looking at him. "I feel something. I sense a strong power near by."

"It's probably Goku, go to bed." She grumbled as she rolled over back into bed.

"No, it's something stronger." He hopped out of bed and placed his clothes on quickly.

"I'm not getting you water if you're waking up before 5:30." Her eyes still closed she stated.

"I have to find out who this is." Piccolo felt this was urgent and flew out the window.

Goku and Piccolo flew side by side flying towards Raditz to rescue the young Gohan. Piccolo landed before Raditz, both ready for a battle. and by the time it ended Goku was pronounced dead.

Piccolo walked in with the frighten Gohan in his hands. He threw his Body to the ground and Yusagie gasped. "Piccolo?!" the young Gohan stumbled to his feet and ran into a corner, holding himself crying.

"He will be staying with us. I will be training him since that green maggot you brought home isn't evolving fast enough." Piccolo turned away to walk up the stairs.

"Wait just a minute damnit." This being the first time Yusagie had questioned Piccolo since they had been together. "So you can bring a kid home with no problem, but when I do it is?"

Piccolo turned around, back handing her across the face. For almost a moment he couldn't believe he had done it, but he stood his ground. "You work for me."

She placed her hand to her cheek with tears falling from her eyes, she looked at Piccolo.

"You listen to what I say, if you question me again I will kill the child you found, remember that." He spoke loudly to her, showing his fangs.

She dropped her hand and looked Piccolo into his dark eyes. "After you were killed I waited for you. REMEMBER THAT." She turned around reaching for Gohan's hand. He reached back to hers holding her hand as they went up stairs.

In anger Piccolo left the home to meditate.

Yusagie created a bed for Gohan out of some pillows they had and a blanket. Ultimately he slept on the floor. He bathed him to make him clean again and provided him warm clothing.

"Did Mr. Piccolo hurt you?" Gohan asked as she tucked him into next to the basket the baby laid in.

"He means well." She said stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I miss my mommy."

"You will see her soon, I promise." She smiled to Gohan and turned off the lights.

Like every morning she strapped the baby Namek into her sling and went out to fetch water for Piccolo. That night he didn't sleep with her. She didn't know where he went or if he would come back, but just incase, she filled his water.

As she was balancing the jug and walking back he landed in front of her.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Way to startle me."

"Listen Yusagie." He grabbed the jug from her. I'm sorry-for-"

"it's fine." She knew how terrible he was at apologizing. "I made food for you and the boy today for when you go train."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and slid it down her arm. She felt her heart stop slightly, he knew she loved him and that's why she stayed.

"Thanks." He nodded as he walked back to the cottage with the jug.

Gohan still asleep and the baby sleeping on her back in a sling she sat on the porch swing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened and why there is a boy here?" Yusagie asked Piccolo as he sat beside her in his Gi.

"Goku, is an alien from another planet."

Yusagie rolled her eyes " I could have told you that one.

"He is a saiyan and we battled this brother the other day, that's what I felt, the power level. And one year from now two more will be arriving."

"ah. So you're getting ready for a battle?"

"For the first time, I wish Goku was here." Piccolo sighed.

"Why?" She looked at him oddly.

"He's dead. We could use his help." Piccolo rubbed his temples in distress.

"How the hell did that happen?" Yusagie had surprise in her voice.

"I killed him."

"What!" Yes! Isn't this a good thing! Isn't this what you have spent the last 10 years trying to do?" she said with excitement.

"It wasn't…..as rewarding as I thought. Listen, when all this happens, you hide here. Don't leave, I don't want them finding you." Piccolo looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

Gohan joined them on the porch sleepy eyed. "ready kid?" Him and Piccolo got ready to leave, she gave Gohan his lunch. He bowed to her and thanked her.

"Have fun." She stated.

"Enjoy your time with the baby." Piccolo smiled and flew off with Gohan. She waved to them goodbye and before she knew it she had diner on the table and was waiting for them on the porch at sunset. Gohan greeted her with a big hug fill of happiness, and this became their life for the next year.

Fairly quickly baby Piccolo grew, almost a year and Yusagie loved him more then her own life. For the first time ever she was able to stand up to Piccolo and tell him how things were going to go, and eventually he didn't object. But this day had finally come. The day the saiyans were to arrive, and no one was looking forward to it.

"Let's go Piccolo" Gohan was in a hurry to see his dad again, knowing he was going to be wished back..

Piccolo turned to Yusagie as she held the small Namek in her arms who was rambling silly sounds and pointing at things outside. Piccolo smiled, then looked back into Yusagie's blue eyes. He stroked her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands. ""I guess this is Goodbye. Dont leave the house, its not safe." He nodded to her and began to back up.

"Wait…" She said grabbing his arms. He came back to her.

"What is it?"

"I love you." She smiled as she stroked his cheek.

Piccolo lost his breath, he felt like he couldn't swallow. For the first time ever he had feelings for her.

"I-I-Be safe." Piccolo couldn't bring himself to say it back and flew off into the distance with Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Piccolo took a few steps in the yard, holding his mother's hand when Popo appeared before them. He gave them the tragic news of Piccolo's death by the Saiyans.

Yusagie didn't know how to react; she didn't know to cry, or to be happy. He didn't say I Love you when we left, so why would she be sad?

Yusagie dismissed Popo and he left.

She lived that night like every other night. She fed her baby, she tucked him into bed, in the morning she went and gathered water. But at night, it was lonely. She slept alone. She hadn't been forced into sex since King Piccolo became Piccolo Jr, and at times she missed the attention, but tonight, she really missed him.

After a week, she realized she needed him near her, to feel protected. She gathered some thing, placing them in satchels, such as water and food. She placed little Piccolo on her back and took a journey through the mountains. She traveled for days following a dusty path, over hills, on nights she slept under trees with her baby, and when it stormed she his in caves. Four days later she made it too Orange city.

As he traveled to King Kai's place with his friends on snake way, all he could think of was Yusagie. He had never heard the words "I love you" before. To him, they felt so good to hear. He couldn't believe it was real. He was kicking himself in the ass for not saying it back. He wanted too.

People in the city stared at her and others screamed, running in fear. She ignored them for this is what she expected. She opened her map, looking for the hospital Goku was in.

Goku heard screams outside in the hall as he laid in his bed covered in bandages. In the room was krillin, Roshi, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan and Goku. Goku sat up, ready for battle, thinking Vegeta was back, but Yusagie entered through the door.

She smiled as Goku's frown went into a happy smile. "Hey I know you. You're Piccolo's wife!" He said excitedly. He began to think about the second tournament with Piccolo and when Goku went to finish Piccolo off, Yusagie threw her body into his's, begging Goku to spare him, and so Goku did, giving him a senzu bean.

"Yusagie!" Gohan yelled happily.

"Piccolo has a wife?" Krillin scratched his head.

"I am in need for your assistance Goku." Yusagie said.

"He is in no shape to help you" Chichi snarled.

"It's okay, go on Miss Piccolo." Goku nodded her to continue.

"I need to wish Piccolo back, but I need help finding the dragon balls.

"You are out of luck sister." Said Bulma. "You have to wait 1 year for them to be able to find them. We used a wish to bring Goku back."

Yusagie's face became sad, she had traveled all this way just to hear nothing but bad news. Behind her, Gohan was playing with baby Piccolo.

"But here." Bulma handed her a dragon Radar. "In 6 months, even though he dragonballs are stone, it can detect the dragonballs power. Remember they will look like round rocks."

Yusagie's faced glowed and she smiled. "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"Why would you want Piccolo back anways, he's so evil." Krillin stated and then was hit upside the head by Roshi.

"I guess I see something more." She smiled and looked at Bulma. "Thank you for the Radar. I will be going now." Yusagie began to leave.

A few months had past and Piccolo was now at King Kai's. He meditated everyday, and simply just wanted to be alone.

King Kai approached him as he sat in the grass. King Kai coughed

"What?" Piccolo said in a monotone voice.

"I can see your life on earth you know. Would you like to take a look?"

"'Im dead."

"I mean, who you live for. Yusagie, the child." King Kai's voice got serious.

Piccolo's eyes widen. "They are fine I assume?"

"She is on a journey looking for the dragon balls right now."

"What?" No! She needs to get back inside." Piccolo got up and approached King Kai, shaking his shoulders. "I need to go to earth, tell her to get back inside. She could get hurt." He shook king Kai.

"Woah woah wait." His glasses fell off as he was being shook. "I can tell her myself." Piccolo stopped shaking him. "You can too. I see you really do care for her."

"I need someone to do my laundry when I get back" Piccolo blushed looking away.

King Kai snorted and laughed. "Well, tell her that."

"Nevermind!" he turned around and walked away. "I don't care if she dies.

Months had gone by, by the time she began to travel. She placed baby Piccolo on her back and traveled for months. And on her journey through the woods, the mountains, the deserts, she had only come across two drag balls with the radar, since they were only round rocks. After four months, she gave up on her journey and returned to capsule corp to visit Bulma and to show her findings. When she returned, Bulma was gone. Mr. Briefs informed her that Bulma had left to visit her home planet, Namek, and was soon to be home. So she waited.

When it came time, the space ship landed, unloading lots of Nameks. She had only seen herself, Kami and Piccolo, this was new for her. They also were very fascinated in her, looking her up and down, playing with her hair and pulling on her skin.

"How is it—possible you're a women?" an elder asked her.

"Kami says when he split into two between me and Piccolo, I also split from him. " She smiled as Denda played with her baby Piccolo. "He says there are others like me." She wasn't actually sure if there were more like her, but she hoped.

Bulma walked off the ship, everyone became quiet listening to her announcements. "The dragon balls still need time to gain energy." She yelled loudly to the crowed. "My father has collected 4 of the dragon balls in their stone form. But we are will missing three. We need too-"

"I have them." She walked over to Bulma with her baby in her one hand, and the dragonballs in another.

Bulma reached for them "How did you-."

"On foot. It took me a long time." Yusagie smiled, and then heard a familiar voice.

"Yusagie-" The voice whispered. She turned around to see. Piccolo's body was fairly torn up when he got off of the ship from Namek. His clothes were ripped, he was dirty, he was tired. When he stepped off the ship she stood before him.

"Yusagie" he whispered again, then ran to her. She fell into his arms, while the baby was in her arms, and he embraced them both tightly. "Wow, look how big he is." He pulled away and began to play with Baby Piccolo's small feet, the baby laughed and smiled. "You are what now, 1 right?" he smiled.

"I missed you" she whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you." He whispered back to her pressing his lips against hers. He never wanted to let her go, or be without her again. It took hundreds of years for him to realize it.

Laying down on his own bed was the best feeling. She laid beside him and smiled. "Lets get you some sleep." She was tried too, she hadent been in this bed for a long time either from traveling around the world.

"Is the little one asleep?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Now lets go to bed." She laid down. Piccolo leaned over her, staring down at her. She giggled and he kissed her. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully you." He whispered into her ear as he slowly began to remove her clothes.

Before they knew it, Tien, Yamcha and Chaosu was back! But Goku was somewhere gone, in space.


End file.
